xsonicfanonxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Fox (Dark Mobius)
Fiona Fox (born 3221) was one of the many victims of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's rise to power, and as a child she was left in prison, abandoned by Sonic the Hedgehog and other Freedom Fighters, and as a result held a grudge against them, with time developing the darker traits of her personality. Upon escaping, Fiona led a life of treasure hunting and other petty crimes, until, following Sonic's apparent death, she attempted to turn over a new leaf by joining the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and even began a relationship with Sonic following his return from space. With time, however, Fiona gravitated back towards her old ways, and ultimately decided she preferred the darker side of life. To this end, Fiona fell in love with Sonic's Anti-Mobius counterpart Scourge, becoming his girlfriend, and later Queen of Moebius itself following Scourge's takeover, and became a member of the Suppression Squad. However scourge became abusive to Fiona which the two of them end their relationship and went back to the freedom fighters. Appearance At first, Fiona had brown fur and brown hair that was always seen with a yellow bow perched on it. She also used to wear yellow boots with a belt that had a dagger in its holster. Fiona's design then changed to have brown hair that was longer than the first design for her hair but retained her yellow bow. She also stopped wearing the belt and dagger and yellow boots and changed to wear a yellow zip-up leotard that had a white stripe in the middle, a grey neck-cuff, and arm and leg holes. With this leotard also came long, yellow sneakers with grey cuffs that matched the neck-cuff. Fiona's sneakers also had a white design at the toes. This outfit last appeared in As to her current design, Fiona looks far more different than she had before: she is taller and more slender, has red hair and a yellow muzzle, and no longer has a lighter color of fur on her belly. Her hair is also longer, thicker and a bit more spiked. As with her previous design change, she still retains her yellow bow. Fiona also now wears a black belly top, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, a grey belted-skirt with a black buckled-belt, and black skinny pants that have grey padded shoes attached to them History As a child, Fiona was one of many mobians that was captured to serve in Dr. Ivo Robotnik's mining camps. Not long after arriving, she and her fellow inmates Mighty and Ray caused an uprising that was quickly quelled by the robots guarding the camp. While Mighty and Ray were locked up in isolation, Fiona was taken away for another purpose. Not long after, a young Sonic the Hedgehog (who was investigating the camp as one of his early Freedom Fighting missions) arrived and freed both Mighty and Ray as she became friends with Nikita Who was bullied by other people and the tented to help her. The three then went out in an attempt to rescue Fiona but ultimately failed to free her. Due to the mysterious disappearance of Ray, Mighty went berserk and began trashing the facility, forcing Robotnik to abandon it. Fiona was brought away by Robotnik when he fled and relocated to a new facility built the exact same as the previous one. While there, she was used as the basis for one of Robotnik's many robotic replicas designed to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters. Soon after creating the robotic duplicate, Robotnik left the real Fiona to die in a prison cell. personality Fiona is a determined fighter, eager to oppose evil since her capture at the hands of Robotnik. Somewhat prideful, she tends to hold grudges such as against Rouge the Bat who defeated her and the other members of Nic's gang in an illegal fighting tournament and towards Sonic and Mighty the Armadillo for failing to save her when she was captured by Robotnik as a child. She has a history of mild illegal activity including robbery. She's also extremely clever and has an acute memory. However, she was clearly reluctant to talk about her past. It was later revealed that she chooses to follow a darker path in life (likely due to her past) and develops a relationship with Scourge, preferring the "evil" version of Sonic to the virtuous real deal until he emotionally abuse her which of her ending the relationship. She is also great at gymnastics for example once performing a backflip off a bamboo tree. Relationships Fiona and sonic For years, Fiona harbored a dislike towards Sonic, viewing him as selfish for leaving her behind in one of Robotnik's prisons (unaware he had no choice at the time). However Her perception of Sonic changed after he supposedly died to protect Mobius attack As Fiona's interest in Sonic irritated Tails, who harbored a secret love for her. Eventually, Tails mustered the will to confront Sonic and Fiona about his feelings, but Fiona rejected Tails because of their age difference. Fiona and Sonic became a couple at this point. Sonic and Fiona were in love and happy until Sonic found out that Fiona was evil and she was dating Scourge, having defected from the Freedom Fighters to become a villain. Fiona had fallen in love with Scourge while he briefly impersonated Sonic. After trying to find the same attraction in him, she failed, realizing that she preferred his evil counterpart. As she did not share his romantic attachment but after a while of mental abuse she broke up with evil sonic and apologize to sonic for breaking up with him But sonic still didn't trust her but manage to give her another chance and work together in their issue of the relationship and became a couple again. Scourge Scourge After finding out that she was cheating on Sonic with his evil counterpart scourge Who she preferred his sour tastes after Amy told tails how and what she did however she doublecrossed sonic and the freedom fighters to go with scourge but active for a while he became very abusive towards her physical mental and emotional which however she for gave him for the abuses but became fit but active for a while he became very abusive towards her physical mental and emotional which however she for gave him for the abuses but became fed up with him abusing her and broke up with him and apologize to sonic for she and I wish the two of them resolve things and went back together. Image Gallery File:250px-Scrouge_Fiona.jpg|Scourge and Fiona together File:180px-FionaFox002.png File:9F9DCA4B-9417-4EEB-BFAB-EBA06E59EA62.png File:Untitled.ang.png File:Fiona .png File:Fiona_5467.png